


The Uniform

by Osidiano



Series: Get Your Meme On [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Blood and Violence, Graphic Description, Hurt, M/M, Military Uniforms, Not Comforting, Rape, Revenge Sex, post-dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-16
Updated: 2009-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osidiano/pseuds/Osidiano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the gxkinkmeme; "Juudai/O'Brien. DO IT LIKE THEY DO IN THE MILITARY. Bonus cookies for the use of O'Brien's multi-purpose duel disk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Uniform

**The Uniform**  

O'Brien had been adamant about the uniforms. Juudai raised a brow dubiously at the stiff material, a frown tugging down at the corners of his mouth. The stitching was heavy, the fabric itself printed with digital camouflage. It was loose, and all the pockets closed with velcro. He toyed idly with the plastic zipper of the combat blouse, wondering why the Americans had chosen such an obnoxious uniform in the first place. But O'Brien had made it clear that this was necessary. Juudai had to wear it if he wanted to make up for killing him in the Dark World.

_That doesn't even make sense, my love._

Juudai jerked at the silent voice, shoulders hunching up and a small twitch going off under one of his mismatched eyes. He turned his head slightly to the side, glaring over his shoulder at nothing in particular. Of course, there was no one else in the room with him, but Juudai was never alone. Not any more, anyway.

_Why do we care if he forgives us? Why do we care if any of them ever–?_

“ _I_ care. Now be quiet,” he snapped his reprimand aloud, knowing that it did not make any difference. Still, Yubel's complaints drifted off into silence, and Juudai was left to his thoughts. With a shake of his head, he stripped out of his familiar red jacket and stonewashed jeans. He pulled the tan undershirt on over his head, reaching next for the pants, which he buttoned up and buckled tightly to keep from slipping. They were too big, but that was to be expected, he supposed. At some point in the past, these had belonged to O'Brien.

Juudai tucked the pant legs into the enormous combat boots that had been provided for him. He pulled the blouse on and zipped it up, pausing to glance at the overall effect in the mirror. He almost could have passed for a soldier if he had had any of the right patches, or if it had been in his size, he supposed. As it was, he just looked like a little boy playing dress up. Juudai's frown only deepened. What did O'Brien have in mind for him, anyway?

* * *

There was something different about the way that O'Brien looked at him when they were both in uniform. Something angry and protective, oddly amused and disgusted all at the same time. Juudai was taken aback by how different O'Brien acted around him in it. They stared at each other in grim silence for a moment, before the American finally got up from his seat on the edge of the bed to lock the door.

_I wonder if this is a game we're playing?_

Juudai fidgeted with the stiff cuff of one sleeve, glancing down a spot on the carpet between his boots. He did not like not knowing what was going on or what he was supposed to be doing. It felt odd to be so out of control. O'Brien handed him a small square patch with velcro on the back. It had a black symbol on it that looked a lot like the kanji for 'person.'

“What is this?” Juudai asked, turning it slowly in his hands.

“Your rank, private.” O'Brien said the words heavily, like they were sticking to the back of his throat with some unidentifiable emotion. Juudai pressed the patch to his sternum, where it stuck to the center of the combat blouse. They was another long pause as they watched each other.

And then O'Brien hit him. _Hard_.

The American's fist connected with his nose with a sharp crack, breaking the cartilage bridge. Juudai's head jerked up and back with the moment from the blow as he stumbled. His back hit the door and O'Brien kept coming. The pretend soldier took another punch to the stomach. He gasped, and fought down the urge to vomit.

_I'll kill him. I'll rip him apart and leave what's left for shadows to feed on._

He could feel Yubel trying to reach out, could feel her mismatched eyes as a hot pressure behind his own. But he held her back. Maybe this was what O'Brien really needed. Maybe this was what was required for forgiveness. He had done a lot as the Supreme King, after all. A little beating was in order. He closed his eyes when O'Brien pulled his custom Duel Disk from its hip holster. He held his breath and waited for the shots.

But he only felt cool metal being slammed into the side of his head, only felt his jaw slacken and saw stars and black spots erupt in his vision. His cheek was raw and throbbing. His temple felt bruised where it felt like his skin had split along his brow bone just above his eye. There was something slick moving down along the contours of his face to drip down his neck and stain his collar red.

_Please, my love, please let me hurt him, let me kill him, let me be the only one who causes you pain-_

O'Brien grabbed the school's hero by one shoulder, shoving him around so that his face pressed into the rough wood of the door. The barrel of that strange Duel Disk was pressing into the soft spot where his neck met his head, nuzzled close to his brainstem. He could feel O'Brien's body, solid and strong against his back. Juudai did not shake or tremble in fear. He did not have blood rushing in his ears or a rapid heartbeat to keep him from hearing O'Brien unsheathe his long combat knife.

“Are you scared, private?”

Maybe that was what the uniforms were for. Maybe they were only needed so that O'Brien could disassociate Juudai from the tyrant he had been in the Dark World. Maybe he needed to lose his name in another title so that O'Brien didn't feel scared anymore. Juudai kept his eyes closed and tried to will Yubel silent.

“Not yet.”

“I'll fix that.”

The knife came up under Juudai's belt, its sharp blade slicing through the thick material easily. His pants were pushed down. O'Brien brought a hand to Juudai's face, digging thick fingers into the cut by his eye. Juudai bit into his tongue to keep from screaming. That warm hand moved back behind him, and a moment later, Juudai felt a sticky finger being forced into him.

His eyes snapped open, breath suddenly ragged and unsteady. It hitched and paused with every move O'Brien made, with every harsh jab deeper or curling touch inside. O'Brien soon added another digit, which was followed by a third before Juudai was ready for it. Still, he would not allow himself to scream.

 _I will kill him, I will kill him, I will make him wish that I had killed him_ -

“S-stop-!” Juudai did not know if he was talking to Yubel or to O'Brien at that point, but it did not matter. Nothing he said was going to change this, was it? It felt odd to be on the receiving end of his own advice, felt strange to be choking on not-fear and fighting back not-tears. Because he was not scared. Nothing would ever scare him after what he had done in the Dark World and the things that Yubel told him about madness and love and Orihalchum poisoning. And he would not cry because he was not sure that he remember how. Adults did not cry, and he had grown up the hard way already.

O'Brien pulled his fingers out abruptly, but they were quickly replaced by something bigger. Much bigger.

Juudai gasped, struggling to force his lungs to inhale. But his body did not want to respond to him. It was as if his body was in shock while his mind worked overtime, processing every painful moment in stunning detail. He could not even hear Yubel through the vicious reality of the moment. The blood that O'Brien had smeared on him was not a lubricant. It had not been meant as a lubricant. It was drying, and sticky, and stuck to their skin, made things chafe. O'Brien did not move smoothly. He pounded into the smaller boy, entering in halting, painful jerks, getting a little deeper each time.

The school's hero, reformed tyrant and supreme king, screamed, the noise tearing from his throat. O'Brien slammed his Duel Disk into the back of the boy's head, but Juudai would not be silenced. It _hurt_ , and he could not breathe. Something that sounded like sobbing but _couldn't_ have been, because he could not cry, escaped him. O'Brien was breathing heavily from exertion, but was only halfway in. Juudai thought he might split in half if O'Brien tried to go all the way.

And then, just as abruptly and roughly as he had entered, O'Brien pulled out with a small gasp. Juudai's knees buckled and gave way, but he did not fall, because the American quickly wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and held him up. Juudai shook and trembled and wondered if this feeling was fear or just fatigue.

“ _Shh_. . .I've got you,” O'Brien whispered the words against his ear, the anger and tight emotion gone from his voice. Everything seemed so far away, all the sounds in the world so quiet when Juudai compared them to his screaming only seconds ago or to the rapid beating of his heart. “I've got you.”

“You. . .you. . .”

“It's okay,” O'Brien told him, and he could not help but to believe him. He did not want to believe him. He did not want to trust him. He wanted to hurt him back, to rip him apart, to—no. That was Yubel. That was what Yubel wanted. Juudai shook his head to try to clear it, to try to regain the distinction between himself and the other within him. “It's gonna be okay.”

“. . .I don't understand,” Juudai finally managed to say after he had regained his breath, though he was not sure if he would ever managed to find his composure again. O'Brien holstered his Duel Disk and gently helped Juudai to the floor. “Why. . .?”

“You don't have to understand. Just know that we're even now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ygo-gx-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/627.html?thread=627#t627).


End file.
